GASP
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Laxus likes to steal Freed's breath away, and Freed likes to make Laxus beg for it. When two sadists are able to work things out, the kinks are limitless.


**Kinktober: Day 14 – Asphyxiation**

.

* * *

Freed was lost in a buzz of lack of air and sexual arousal. A hand clutched his neck. Freed wondered where Laxus learned to do this, why he did it, and mostly why he himself loved it so damn much! Laxus' massive hand grabbed around Freed's throat, not quite choking him—the cock filling his throat was doing a good job of that—but firm enough to move him wherever Laxus wanted.

And that was up and down his dick.

Like his own personal fleshlight, Laxus stroked his cock using Freed's throat. Freed's head swam in bliss as he allowed himself to be used like a sex toy. He blacked out for a moment, only to feel air rush in, gagging as the cock pulled out.

"You okay?"

He did not want to be asked; he wanted to be used. Still, he took a few breaths to make sure he did not fully pass out, and then Freed dived back down.

"You like this, don't you?"

He did. He never thought he would enjoy someone _using_ him, it was not his way to be a tool for anyone else, but Laxus had always been _different_. Freed craved to serve him. He leaped with eagerness to offer him food, give him massages, rushed into battle to protect Laxus, anything to spoil him.

This was one way. Laxus had a thing for this, and he had confessed one day while cuddling after rough sex, using someone in this way was a dream of his, but no one dared let him. Most of his past lovers had not even wanted to attempt deep-throating.

Freed was not _most people_. If it pleased Laxus, he would be anything he desired, including a human fleshlight.

He felt the fingers around his neck tightening, the thrusts getting more purposeful, harder, pounding with grunts. Suddenly, Laxus let go of his throat, pulling Freed off for another deep, desperate gasp of air.

"Big breath. Almost there."

He steeled himself. This part was always just a little scary. Laxus could lose himself, forget everything, and once he even got so lost, he could not comprehend the unspoken safeword of three slaps to the thigh, just about causing Freed to suffocate for real. So Freed knew he had to be ready, and that now included a knife. When slaps didn't work, he would stab Laxus in the leg. Not super hard, but enough to jolt him out of his pleasure. It was an extreme measure, but with a lover like Laxus, having a "last resort" plan was practically required.

Ready, Freed thrust down, and Laxus wasted no time. This had to be fast so Freed could get air in time, and that meant it was rough. He grabbed Freed's throat and instantly thrust in, stroking his cock inside that throat so rapidly, Freed's eyeballs felt like they were rolling, and he could almost feel his brain being shaken up inside his skull.

It hurt. It was dizzying. Laxus' fingers squeezed tighter and tighter as he got closer. The profanity grew louder, grunting syllables, cries of guttural ecstasy, until finally…

"_**Fuck!**_"

Freed's face was slammed down, his nose smashed into blond pubes, the cock pierced in deep, and convulsions throbbed in his throat as cum poured straight down. He could do nothing but kneel there, a toy that served its purpose.

Laxus released him as soon as he was done pulsing out, and Freed pulled back, lifting his head with a deep, dire gasp. He worked out his jaw and swallowed hard. There was just a little taste of salty cum, but most of it had shot out too deep to even taste.

He had barely recovered from the buzzing lack of air when Laxus yanking him into a needy hug.

"You're incredible," he praised. "Dammit, so incredible!"

Freed smiled weakly at hearing that. So long as he made Laxus happy, that was all that mattered.

Those muscular arms were slow to relax, but finally, with a sigh of love, Laxus released Freed. He pulled back to check on him, and his finger slid along Freed's throat.

"Sorry. You're gonna have bruises again."

Not the first time he ended up with finger-size bruises on his neck. His cravat came in handy on those days.

"Your turn," the Dragon Slayer said, and he rolled onto his stomach, letting his butt cheeks gleam in the low light of a lamp.

Freed was still buzzing, but this was when he loved doing this the most, when reality had hazy edges and his cock was hard from the lack of air. He rose onto his knees and rubbed Laxus' ass.

"You were rough."

"I know. Sorry."

"I won't be gentle on you."

There was another low growl, like thunder rolling in the distance. "I don't want you to be."

Oh, he wasn't gentle at all! He saw the butt plug Laxus had kept inside this whole time, so Freed could get to work while the asphyxiation still had him hard. Freed grabbed the end and yanked it out with a moist pop. Laxus howled. All the lube he had put in there earlier began to drip, but Freed's cock slammed in before it had a chance to escape.

Freed smirked to himself, and his eye began to glow. "Dark Écriture: Pleasure!"

Laxus gasped, "Freed, wait!"

Too late, the sensation of Freed's cock spreading his ass hit Laxus with a hundred times more eroticism than anything else in his whole life. The slightest touch of Freed's fingers on his flesh were enough to make him moan without restraint. A gentle kiss felt so good, Laxus had to reach down as his cock got ragingly hard again.

"Oh, no, no," Freed taunted, and he drew purple runes that lit up in a loop around Laxus' cock. "You don't get to come before me."

"Shit!" Laxus sneered, stroking frantically, the feel of an orgasm right there, but only the tension without any release. "Dammit!"

Freed loved torturing Laxus with a denial of release. He was such a stubborn, proud man, it took a lot to break him, and Freed enjoyed trying. Every thrust caused Laxus to spew out a new cuss word, until he began to chant "fuck, fuck, fuck" like a carnal litany.

Touches made him either whimper or growl, depending on where. His nipples: a glorious whine that barely seemed possible from the Dragon Slayer. His thighs and ass: a hellish snarl deep in his throat, like Laxus was a real dragon ready to roar.

"Shit, fine!" screamed Laxus. "Please. Please, let me come."

Freed smiled slyly and said nothing, continuing to pound in, although slightly faster.

"Dammit, my cock is ready to blow. Fuck, it hurts!"

Freed shivered at hearing that, but still continued wordlessly.

"Oh fuck," Laxus cried, tears streaming down his face. The feeling of being right on the cusp of an orgasm was wonderful when it was followed by the tension snapping, but this was hell. "Dammit, _please_ let me!"

Freed's breathing got harder as he heard Laxus beg.

Laxus' face collapsed into the pillow to bury true sobs. "Please … please, let me. Please. Please!"

Freed gasped, hearing that pride shatter, Laxus crumbling before him, overwhelming the mighty thunder god. His hand swiped, the runes faded like purple smoke, and instantly he felt the first spasm as Laxus shot out, along with a soul-shuddering groan of relief. Right then, Freed also lost himself. His hips rammed in, and his haunches twitched with each burst of his cock pouring out.

When his hand landed heavily on Laxus' back, he felt a quiver under him. Oh, right … Dark Écriture was still in effect. Freed cleared off the spell, and Laxus sank heavily. As Freed pulled back, cum dripped out of Laxus' ass and down his thighs. Freed took the butt plug and pressed it back in. Laxus grunted in slight pain.

"I want to keep you spread for me. You got to come twice, so it's only fair that I get another chance." He lay down next to Laxus and smiled into his weary face. "Gentle next time, I promise."

Laxus managed to open one exhausted eye. "Who says I want it gentle?"

Freed chuckled and cuddled next to Laxus. "I do, because I know you're a giant teddy bear deep down inside."

"Fuck off."

"Already did."

They both chuckled and blushed. Then Laxus rolled over and wrapped Freed up into his arms.

"Shit, there's no use trying to act cool around you."

"No, but I do like seeing you desperately try not to beg."

"Sadist."

"Back at you!"

"I love ya, Freed."

"Mm … back at you."

As they whispered roughly romantic words and caressed each other's face, Freed felt a deep warmth sink into his soul. He thought to himself how lucky he was to have a boyfriend as sadistic and kinky as himself.


End file.
